A Spark For The Inferno!
by Joyde
Summary: Yet another Naruto story from me!This one follows the main events of Naruto and will probably follow up to Naruto Shipuuden!But there's quite a few twists!READ TO FIND OUT! Oh and this is Fem!KuramaXNaruto story,don't like it , don't read it and Please...Do not make yaoi requests of me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Joyde : Oya peeps!Haven't seen you all in a long time!Oh wai...that's not how its supposed to go...AH!Right! It goes like this : Heya folks,im not dead!...or..something like that...but never mind!Anyway...this is yet another NarutoXKurama story but NO HAREM this time...After reading quite a few of these NarutoXKurama tagged stories I figured how there's WAY too MANY of NarutoXHarem stories so I want to make one where Naruto is Faithful only to ONE girl..And in my fantasy that person is Kurama!**_

_**But enough of my useless banter!LETS GET ON WITH DA SHOW!...I mean Story..or fantasy spill..or a big grammar fail...or a big book of Cheese..wai..dat don't sound right...you know what?Never mind...**_

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Here's a question to you,my dear reader's , Who ,in the world,is Naruto Uzumaki?

It is the one question that everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village or in other words,Konoha, knows how to answer..

But...Are their answers correct?..Is he truly a Demon?A Monster?A Murderer?A Psychopath?A 100 story fox ill bent on the Destruction of their precious home?...Maybe..Maybe not?Well good news everyone because were about to find out!

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Naruto could be seen running all around the village like his life depended on it..well actually..it he had a pretty huge mob of people and shinobi alike chasing ?Because today is October 10th...His birthday...The day of Konoha's favorite festival called „Fox Hunt".

„Get back here you damned DEMON!"

„Yeah,come back so we can finish what the Yondaime started!"

„Once I get my hands on you,I'm going to show you unimaginable PAIN!"

„ANBU!Help us catch the Monster!"

The Six year old Naruto would usually scream back some insults but this time he was really running for his life and only concentrated on that..Were this not a life or death situation he would be laughing very hard because ANBU level ninja were having serious trouble trying to hunt him down.

Regardless of being a five year old,Naruto was quite smart..too smart for his own good as he was guiding the mob towards the Hokage tower.

The tower was in sight but his legs were about to give might be able to outrun ninja but he didn't have half their stamina..That did not stop him tho and he made one final rush towards the tower which caused him to run into many shop stands and people in them ..They were hunting him down in broad daylight.

When Naruto got to the tower he screamed for his ojjisan and the hokage came out faster than lightning..but it wasn't fast enough...

A bear Masked ANBU used a chakra infused kunai and made a hole dangerously near his hearth.

When the Hokage saw this he didn't say anything but the next instant the ANBU's head could be clearly seen flying in the Mob was Terrified.

„**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"**Asked the Hokage.

„Lord Hokage!Were only finishing what the Yonda-„The villager didn't get to finish his sentence because his head was flying in the air.

„ANBU!"Called the ANBU who came were not the usual ANBU but the Black OPS themselves..Ones who the Hokage trusted the own personal Guard.

„What are your orders sir?"

„Arrest these people and put them in the ANBU dungeons...I'm sure Anko-san can use a few test subjects for her poisons!"

„Thanks,Old-Man!"Yelled one of the ANBU Black Ops...The one with a snake Mask on it's face.

The Hokage just smiled but the mob of villagers were pissing their pants.

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**_

When Naruto woke up, He found himself inside of a sewer. He could tell by the smell.

He dusted the imaginary dust of himself and felt something urge him to follow the water.

As he was walking,he started hearing something but he wasn't sure what..This made him walk faster and faster.

Suddenly ,the sound became much clearer..It was crying..Someone was Crying..At this time he wasn't walking..He was running at full speed.

Then he reached a huuuge room in which there was a Jail with a kanji for seal on figured someone was inside this came closer and touched the bars and suddenly the light's turned on.

Who he saw inside,was probably,no scratch that,SHE was THE prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. She could be described as the very epitome of Crimson Haired beaty. She had long red hair that filled half the jail . She has a chest that wasn't necessarily huge but she wasn't exactly flat chested either.(Don't expect a detailed report about how she looks..Naruto's only fice for gods sake!He doesn't have an idea of cup-sizes and it will stay that way,you perverts!).The only thing that marred her beauty was the fact her eyes were blood shot from crying..for who knows how long..After a few good minutes past with Naruto enjoying the scenery,he gathered all his courage and asked.

„Umm..Are you alright?"

„KYA!"The girl was scared speechless. Naruto ,on the other hand , couldn't help but scream *KAWAII* inside of his had another good five minutes of staring at each other,the girl spoke first this time.

„Why are you here?""

„I don't exactly know WHERE i am?"Naruto asked,confused.

„Were inside of your Mind!Idiot!"

„Inside of my Mind?You mean inside of my head or something?"He asked while rubbing the back of his head, dumbly.

„Something like that but never mind that for I want to know is how you got here?"

„I don't know!...Well..Now that I think about it…I was killed!"

„Yea,right..If you were dead then you wouldn't be HERE..and neither would I."

„What the heck is that supposed to mean?What are you?My girl self or something?"

The girl just stared at him for a moment,dumbfounded.A thought hit him then.

„You..You have no idea who or what you are,do you?"

Then the girl started crying again…

„Ah!Wai..I didn't mean anything bad by that ok?"

„N-N-no…It's..It's alright..It's true..I have no idea of how i got here,who I am or what I am.."

„Then how about WE make YOU into someone,somewhat?"

„What do you mean?"

Silence…

„Umm…How about we start by naming you?"

„…..Okay…any suggestions?"

„How about…Ak-Kurama."He blinked twice.

„Um what?I don't think Ak-Kurama is a name…"

„No well…I wanted to say Akiko.."

„But?"

„Something told me your name was Kurama…"

„I see….I mean…I have no idea what you're talking about..But I guess my name is Kurama then..I suppose its okay..since I am a fox."

„A fox?What're you tal-…"Naruto was about to ask her the obvious but then behind her he saw NINE long red tails and a duo of fox ears on her mentally slapped himself for not noticing.

But then a scary thought hit him.

„You..You..YOU'RE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

„Obviously…"

Naruto was shell-shocked at the monotonous reply…But then he remembered her saying how she had no memories at all..

„You..You don't remember anything…Aw geez…I'll just tell you the story then."

„A STORY!YEEY I love stories!..wait..about what?"

„You."He said in a dangerously cold monotone.

The girl's face instantly paled.

He sighed..And then started to tell her of herself..Of the fox and the many lives it took and how the Yondaime supposedly killed the story the first question was obviously this.

„But…if he KILLED me..Then How come I'm still alive?"

Naruto thought long and hard about then it hit him.

„I heard something a while ago..what was it abut again..SEALING!Yeah..that..I think that the Yondaime didn't kill you but he sealed you into something..or somebody..or.."

„..you.."

„yeah.."

The duo just stared at each other…Hoping the other would start screaming first so the they could follow in without shame..Soon Naruto broke the staring contest.

„Meh..whatever.."

The girl was,yet again,dumbfounded.

„How can you just say *whatever* and forget about it!"

„Whaaat?If we worry about it too much were both going to become from what i've heard,that shortens your life."

„Alright,good point but still.."

„…Well..I don't hate him for sealing me in you..I now have one of the prettiest girl's i've ever seen ,living in my head and I can proudly say that she is no fantasy!"

Kurama blushed so hard it would make a tomato jealous. Naruto just smirked.

„Hey,it never came to me but I never introduced myself…My name is Naru-„He started but the girl cut him off.

„No need for that..I've seen what has been happening to you all your life..I know everything about you…..Naruto..-kun.."

Now it was Naruto's time to blush.

„Uhm well..That's good to know i guess..By the way, Kurama-chan,do you have any idea how do I get back to the real world?"

The girl shook her head in negative but soon after a light bulb pooped on her head.

„Maybe you just have to think of an exit?This is YOUR MIND after all."

„Hmm..Maybe you're right."

He then did just that and all of a sudden door reminded him of the door to his opened it and saw the ceiling of his apartment.

„Well this is certainly interesting…."

„Yes,quite so."

Naruto then looked like he was deep in was his mind as she said..That means he could probably change it as well..He didn't want his pretty friend living inside of a sewer.

He closed his eyes hard and thought of something benefiting Kurama and the fact she was a fox…A FOREST!Yeah that had to be it!He thought long and hard of what a forest should look felt the ground he was standing on shift and change beneath , he heard Kurama gasp quite loudly.

He opened his eyes only to see something stunning.

It was a with green,tress,flower fields,animals that looked alive,there was a soft breeze which actually made the trees leave's place was completely made out of imagination and solely for that reason it was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen There was also a huge waterfall that was falling from the sky..literally…Okay so the place had its own touch of supernatural in it..but hey it was made out of THOUGHT so that isn't all that surprising.

„It's..This is..Absolutely..Amazing.."She unconsciously reached a hand out as if to grasp something but recoiled after electricity struck her as she grabbed the end of her jail.

Naruto got a pained look on him after seeing this and without another word he started to focus on her jail.

He tried to find a solution to let her have as much freedom as possible but not break the seal because he had no idea of what that certain action might do..So after some thinking he finally found a solution..Kurama will forever hate him for it tho...

The Jail disappeared ,true ,true but a collar appeared on Kurama's neck..On the collar it said : Naruto's Pet…

„P-P-P-PERVERT!"She screamed only to get a perverted grin in turn.

„Consider this,rent."

„Tsk!...fine.."

„Aww,don't be so angry Ku-chan!That collar looks good on you by the way."

She was blushing quite madly right now.

Naruto was about to go back to reality but he was sure he wanted to come back for nothing then to tease the poor girl. He wanted to be able to talk to her while he wasn't here too.

As if called for,a microphone appeared on the girls collar which was the answer of his second wish he guesses but he go nothing of the first.

„Well,see you later,Kurama-chan!If you want to talk to me i suppose you can try using that microphone on your collar."He waved and stepped into the portal, disappearing completely.

The last thing the both of them thought before falling asleep was._"Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought."_

„_**BACK TO THE CRUEL EVIL KNOWN AS REALITY!"**_Naruto shouted!

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

Naruto woke up inside of his own apartment like the door inside his head showed. On his desk was a letter and a basket of flowers near his bed.

He tried to stand up but found himself unable to and fell face down to the floor. He could hear Kurama laughing pretty loudly in his head and then he remembered he could shut of their line of connection whenever he wanted to.

„_NOOO!PLEASE DON'T!"_screamed Kurama.

„Then stop laughing."

There was no answer but he could see her nod.

When he finally stabilized himself , he grabbed the letter of his said :

„_Naruto , how are you feeling?_

_This is your favorite old man speaking here,_

_Come see me when you're healed…I have something for you so come to my office as soon as you can okay?_

_And no, it's not a birthsday present..I know you hate has something to do with you becoming a ninja!Exciting, isn't it?_

_Well..As you can see..I'm not that good at writing letters..Ah screw it!_

_Naruto,get better soon ,okay?Please…I wish nothing more but for you to be happy..but I cant do this alone..Please promise me you will stop pranking villagers and this has nothing to do with my paperwork!_

_Love always ,Your Jiji."_

Naruto both sweat dropped and tear dropped while reading the letter.

He got a good look in the mirror and saw that he was in his underwear…It was kind of embarrassing now since he has a girl living in his head…No rather…He now KNOWS he has a girl living in his head.

„_Touche."Kurama's voice echoed in his head._

„_Whatever…"_

„Well I might as well change and go visit Jiji.."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**The Hokage's Office (No shit sherlock?)**_

„Oya Jiji, you wanted to see me?"

„Naruto!Yes I did want to see you but first; are you alright?"

„Yeah,I'm just fi..Nah I'm better than ever actually."

„Oooh?And why might that be?"

„Because today I'm going to get some questions answered."

„Which questions?"

„I..met the Kyuubi."

The Hokage looked at him dumbfounded.

„It..it..did it hurt you?"

„First of all..It's a SHE..and no she didn't hurt me…Sit down Jiji i know I can trust you so let me tell you the full story."

„Thank you, Naruto."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**God know's how many hours later…What time is it anyway?**_

„Well..That's quite a story…So she lost her memories..but she remembers being controlled by red eyes…"

„Well..I can see that right now…Kyuubi is basically a very pretty girl living in your head…And you actually have proof she exists…"

„Jealous much ,Jiji?"Smirked Naruto.

„What?Of course not!...I remember you wanting some questions answered an-„

„Who was my father and who was my mother?"

„I ..You have to promise me you wont go into the middle of the village and scream who your parents are."

„Hmm..So My dad really is the Yondaime.."

The Hokage , once again , found himself dumbfounded and O_Oing the little boy.

Naruto sighed…"It's not that hard to figure out..The Yondaime was known as a honorable man so I guessed if he sealed the kyuubi into someone it would be his own child…He wouldn't have the hearth to ask another for such a sacrifice…And I bet he probably wanted me to be a hero or something…Too bad the villagers don't agree with him then, no?"

„…It would seem that you are much smarter than you look , Naruto…"

„Yeah well now that I have a girl living in my head that can actually talk to me I'm only going to get smarter.."

„True true."

„And..what about my mom?"

„She was Kushina Uzumaki , also known as the Red Death of Konoha and the only ninja capable of giving your father a run for his money. She had red hair , long legs , loved ramen and was as stubborn as a mole."

„_Is it just me or did he just describe my good looks."_Asked kyuubi ,innocently.

„…You just described Kyu-chan's human form ya know?"

„Seriously?...Well maybe she didn't just lose her memories..Maybe she was reborn..you know..given another chance at life..that would mean that your mind would be giving her a new body and that would quite possibly be the woman you loved most on your birth …by instincts that would be-„

„My mom…"

„Yeah."

„This is quite a lot to take in you know…But if I remember correctly..you wanted me for something , right?"

„Uhh..Oh yeah!I wanted to tell you that you're going to the Ninja Academy..if you want to of course."

„Of course I do!THANKS JIJI!I LUV YOU!"

„I'm glad you like it."Said the Hokage as the five year old beamed at him.

„But Jiji…If I'm going to go to the academy..I'm going to fail the first 2 years."

„Why?"

„Because I want the people of Konoha to think I'm weak and to give myself more time to prepare before going out to the World of Ninja's."

„That's a good plan, Naruto."

„I know.I spent two days figuring all that out."

„Okaaay…"

„What?I'm smart..but I'm not your kind of smart..well at least not yet anyway."

„I guess that's true..Is there anything i can do for you Naruto?"

„…Oh yea!I wanted to ask you if I could get a hou-(_Remember_ _Naruto we need a spot that is both inside and outside of Konoha )-_se…But I want it to be somewhere a normal civilian or even shinobi will have a lot of trouble reaching._There..tha'ts a good coverup story right? (If I may say so myself.)"_

„There is one such place…but it's quite dangerous..It's name is the Forest of Death .. we use it as a ..proving ground of the Genins who wish to become chunin."

„So you use it for the Chuunin exam?That happens once every…four years, right?"

„Indeed."

„That's good..No that's AWESOME!Not only will I be safe from the villagers..I'll have an advantage over the others too!...If I ever get to chuunin anyway."

„Oh I'm sure you will..now come Naruto I will show you your new home."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**The Forest of DOO-Ach..sorry..I mean..The Forest of Death!**_

Naruto started at the old Hokage..He had brought him to some underground hideout or better yet, a bunker. It was messy, dirty and smelled of excrement, and also of blood and…chemicals…Lots and lots of chemicals. The old man better start talking soon..

„This..is the old hideout of one of the three Sannin."

„The Legendary Trio?Can't imagine one of them lived in this dump."

„You don't like it Naruto?Hmmm..Guess I'll then have to let someone else live here and find out whatever jutsu or powerful scroll one of the LEGENDARY Sannin might have left here!_I'm actually hoping Orochimaru did NOT leave anything here…but hey..Why not make Naruto have a little fun exploring the place..who knows..He might even find something."_

That…hit…Naruto…HARD!

„NO NO NO !It's JUUUST FINE!I love it!"

„Hehe."Smiled the Hokage evilly, knowing he won that one.

„It's just a little…dirty is all.."

„I could teach you a jutsu that lets you duplicate yourself."

„A clone..I kinda suck at those.."

„Yes well..This one's different and it only needs one hand seal..Here let me show you."

„**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**And a bunch of copies of the hokage were made.

„Whats so different about them from normal clones?"

„They're solid..that means you can use them to do housework and they also take a lot of chakra to make because of that."

„Okay..Let me try!"And Naruto did the same handseal.

„**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**about a hundred Naruto's appeared inside the bunker..filling it to the brim..some tripped and died or died from another unfortunate event happening by being too overcrowded..

„Ugh…The first thing you need to learn about is chakra control..definitely."

„Chakra..control?You mean…I made so many clones because I couldn't control the amount of chakra I put in the justu?"

„Yes,That's about it..I could create as many clones as you but I lowered my chakra and focused only on making a few of way the few you make are stronger than the rest."

„I see…"

„Well then,Naruto-kun..I need to go now.I have work to do."

„Yeah, I'm sure you do but I have a question first?"

„Sure?"

„If this clone technique is so useful…Then how come I've never seen you use it for Paperwork?"

The Hokage had yet another dumb look on his face and a few seconds later he proceeded to bang his head on a nearby wall..scaring the crap out of Naruto as the wall cracked in the process.

„I should make you my adviser…"

„Uhh..Thanks?"

„…yeah well..see you later grandson."

„Yea,you too Jiji."

_**(DON'T MIND ME IM A LINE BREAK)**_

_**Joyde : AND STOP!Ouch...I cant believe i actually wrote all that In one go…for some reason my thumb hurts like hell right now and my fingertips are on FIRE!**_

_**OH well..I'm sure it will pass…Stay TUNED!**_


	2. AN

I'm very very sorry that for REAL LIFE reasons I must take a break from FF.

I apologise to everyone who reads any of my stories and I hope that when I come back I will be capable of giving you something worth the wait which will last for an unknown amount of time.

I thank you all for Understanding. -Joyde


End file.
